Sweetie Belle Speaks Up
by randompandattack
Summary: Takes place during "one bad apple", Sweetie Belle is sick of being bullied so she tells Rarity what's been going on. Rarity's furious, no one treats her sister like that! She decides to put a stop to Babs bullying early. One shot, no pairings.


**A/N: This is my first MLP fanfiction, I have no clue if I pulled it off or not. I suck at accents so I apologize for the lack of awesome Apple family accents in advance. Onto the story, I've never liked the Babs Seed episode. I really don't think that's a good way to deal with bullies. I think the fact that Babs was bullied herself makes her less sympathetic instead of more. As someone who has been bullied I can tell you knowing how that feels shouldn't make you want to do it to other people. There are other problems, but enough ranting. Onto my story! **

**Sweetie Belle Speaks Up**

It was early evening as the sun started to set on another beautiful day in Ponyville. Unfortunately for three young fillies the day had been less than spectacular. It was the second day since Applebloom's cousin Babs Seed had arrived in Ponyville and it wasn't any better than the first.

In fact the girls' soon realized it was worse. Babs bullying had increased from the day before and if that wasn't bad enough she followed the cutie mark crusaders everywhere they went. The three girls had experience avoiding bullying from Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon by staying out of the mean girls' way, but that strategy wasn't working at all. Babs seemed intent on stalking them wherever they went and ruining whatever they were trying to do. And because that wasn't bad enough Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon came along to get a good laugh at the three and throw in a few cruel words.

The day had ended with Babs and her two new friends stealing the cutie mark crusader's tree house and making sure the club's actual owners couldn't get in. Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo felt miserable as they slowly made their way back toward town where they would split up.

"Ah hate today…" Applebloom grumbled out loud.

"Me too…" Sweetie Belle agreed.

"I just hate your cousin." Scootaloo said before turning to her friend. "No offense."

The youngest member of the Apple family sighed. "None taken. At least you guys won't see her again today. She'll still be there when ah get home…"

"Oh so that's why you're walking us back." Sweetie Belle realized. "Wait, don't you share a room with Babs?"

"Ah do…" The filly's eyes were now staring straight at the ground as she walked. "She was supposed ta share my bed but she claimed that for herself too. Now I have to sleep on the floor."

"Aww man!" The young pegasi kicked the ground with her hooves. "I can't take this any longer! We've got to find a way to get back at her! Teach her not to mess with us!"

"Like what?" Applebloom asked.

"I…don't know." Scootaloo deflated. "But I'll think of something! Just wait till tomorrow. I'll definitely have something by then."

But Applejack's younger sister wasn't so sure about that. "I don't know…"

"Why don't we just tell Applejack?" Sweetie Belle suggested. "Or Rarity, or heck, even Twilight!"

"NO!" Both Scootaloo and Applebloom said at the same time. "Don't you remember what Babs said yesterday?" The orange pony asked. "She said we'd be snitches if we told on her!"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Of course it's a bad thing!" Scootaloo said dramatically. "We're the cutie mark crusaders, not the cutie mark snitches!"

Sweetie Belle turned to her other friend. "What do you think Applebloom?"

"Ah don't know…" The girl scratched the side of her head. "Babs made it pretty clear she'd hurt us if we told my big sister anything. Also ah don't reckon being a snitch is a good thing either."

"Well I think you're both just being silly!" Rarity's little sister huffed.

"Don't tell anyone Sweetie Belle!" Scootaloo waved her hoof in the other girl's face. "We'll deal with this problem ourselves. Let's agree to come back tomorrow after coming up with some good ideas. Alright?"

Applebloom agreed but Sweetie Belle only mumbled in agreement. None of the three were in a good mood so they decided not to do their official cutie mark crusader goodbye and instead just went their separate ways.

Sweetie Belle was currently spending a few days living with her sister Rarity so she went back to her place. When she got inside she spotted her sister dealing with a customer and knew not to bother her so she went to her room instead. After a crummy day the young filly didn't have much energy so she stayed in her room until Rarity called her for dinner.

"Well there you are Sweetie Belle." The older sister greeted her younger sibling. "I haven't seen you all day."

"Hi Rarity…" She took a seat next to her sister.

"I just made a great sale!" Rarity smiled. "How about you? How was your day?"

"I'd rather not talk about it…"

Rarity picked up on her sister's sour mood and lack of appetite. "Why, whatever is troubling you dear? You know you can tell me anything."

"I'm not supposed to tell anypony…" She fidgeted.

"Well who told you that?" Rarity asked becoming more and more curious. "Was it your friends Applebloom and Scootaloo?"

"Well yes…but…"

"You're not doing some dangerous stunt trying to get your cutie marks are you?"

"No!" Sweetie Bell shook her head. "It's nothing like that. I just…don't want to be a snitch."

"A snitch? Now why on earth would you be a snitch?" Sweetie Belle didn't answer. She just sat there looking away from her sister with an uncomfortable look on her face. Rarity didn't know what was going on but she knew that she had to find out. "Sweetie Belle you know that you can trust me with whatever's going on. I only want to help you, I promise."

"Really?" Rarity nodded. "Okay, well do you know about Babs Seed?"

"Your friend Applebloom's cousin? Why yes, I recall Applejack telling me and my friends how she was coming to visit and how excited Applebloom was. Does she have something to do with this?"

"Yes…" Sweetie Belle said holding back.

"Well what is it?" Rarity inquired. "Did she not want to join the cutie mark crusaders or something?"

"She didn't," The young filly shook her head. "But that's not it. It's that she's…she's a…" Suddenly Sweetie Belle got out of her seat and glomped Rarity. She looked up at her sister with those big eyes glistening with tears and said: "She's a bully!"

Rarity was surprised but immediately asked for all the details so Sweetie Belle told the whole story. Everything that happened over the past two days since Babs Seed got off the train. The older sister listened to all the painful and humiliating things that had happened to her sister. She was glad when the filly finally stopped as she didn't think she could sit there and listen a second longer.

"This is unacceptable Sweetie Belle," Rarity said standing up and striking a pose. She appeared ready for action. "I will not allow this to go on any longer!"

"What are you going to do?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"We're going to go see Applejack." The purple haired pony answered. "I'm going to tell her what you told me and demand something be done about this. I will not allow my sister to be bullied for a second longer. A lady deserves better than that."

"Oh no…" The younger sister whimpered. "Now everyone'll think I'm a snitch!"

Rarity turned back to her sister. "Sweetie Belle don't be ridiculous. You came to me because you needed help; that does not make you a snitch."

"It doesn't?" She said surprised.

"Of course not! It's obvious that this Babs only told you and your friends that because she's afraid."

"Babs is afraid?" Sweetie Belle thought the words sounded ridiculous coming out of her mouth. "Of what?"

"She's afraid you'll tell somepony so she'll get in trouble. She knows the moment you do it's over for her."

"Wow really?" Suddenly what her sister was saying made sense. "That's why she called us a snitch…"

"Now let's waste no more time." Rarity opened the door. "Come along Sweetie Belle."

They both headed out of Ponyville and over to Sweet Apple Acres. When they arrived at the Apple house Rarity rapped loudly on the door a good few times. Luckily for them the pony who came to the door was the one they were looking for: Applejack.

There was recognition in the earth pony's eyes as she looked at her two guests. "Hey there Rarity, Sweetie Belle, what brings you out to these parts? Can I help ya?"

Rarity let out a small huff. "As a matter of fact Applejack, you can. I have something very important to discuss with you."

"Well can it wait? We were just sitting down to eat."

"No!" The fancier pony said dramatically. "It cannot wait. You need to hear exactly what Sweetie Belle just told me."

Just then Applebloom walked over to her sister. "Who's at the door sis?" She turns to see one of her two best friends and their sister. "Sweetie Belle?" The girl in question suddenly hid behind her sister upon being spotted by her friend. "What's going on?"

"That's what I want to know." Applejack answered her before turning back to her friend. "Care to enlighten us Rarity?"

Rarity had not originally intended to reveal this information outside Applejack's door but when push came to shove she found herself caring less than expected. "My sister, your sister, and their friend Scootaloo are being bullied!"

"Bullied?" She turned to her sister who averted her gaze. "Why I haven't heard anything about this. Wait are you talking about those two fillies Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon?"

"No," Rarity gritted her teeth. "I'm talking about your cousin!"

The orange pony let out a small gasp in surprise. "Babs?"

"Sweetie Belle!" Applebloom glared at her friend. "You weren't supposed to tell anyone! We agreed! Why would you do that?"

"I'm sorry Applebloom…" The sensitive filly looked close to tears.

Applejack turned to her sister. "You mean…it's true? Has Babs really been bullying you?"

The redheaded filly's eyes suddenly widened at the realization she had all but confirmed Rarity's accusation. "I…uhh…well you see…" She sighed. "Yes…"

"Will somepony explain what's going on?" Applejack asked.

"I can tell you what Sweetie Belle told me." Rarity offered. "Is that alright?" She asked her sister. Sweetie Belle nodded. Now having the girl's permission Rarity told her friend the same story she had just heard herself less than an hour ago.

"Well shoot!" Applejack frowned after hearing the whole story. She turned to her sister. "Why didn't you say anything sis?"

Applebloom shamefully looked at the ground rather than at her sibling. "Babs said if we told you we'd be snitches."

"Well that's the most ridiculous things I've ever heard!" She said. "If you had just gone to me I would've helped you in a heartbeat."

"I'm sorry sis…"

"Now don't feel too bad Applebloom," Applejack put a hoof around her sister and gave her a quick hug. "It's Babs that should feel bad. We'll have to deal with her."

"Well I should hope so!" Rarity spoke up. "I trust I can leave this matter in your capable hands Applejack?"

"I'm gonna take care of it right now." She assured her friend. "But it is a family matter, if you catch my drift."

"Yes, I understand." The fancy pony nodded. "Sweetie Belle and I shall leave you to it." She nudged her sister. "Come Sweetie Belle."

Sweetie Belle gave one last look to her friend. "Bye Applebloom." Then she followed quickly behind her sister as they left Sweet Apple Acres.

Applejack and Applebloom went back inside their house. When they got back to the kitchen they saw Babs was still sitting at the table eating. By the looks of it she had taken some of Applebloom's meal and eaten it while the two sisters were distracted. This saddened Applebloom because she was quite hungry, but she quickly forgot her sadness when she noticed her sister's demeanor.

Applejack looked genuinely angry. Applebloom had seen that look on her sister before and knew when it was directed at her to run for the hills. Luckily she wasn't looking at Applebloom at all but at Babs. The young filly watched on nervously as the scene unfolded.

"Babs Seed! You get yourself over here right now young filly!" The older apple girl commanded.

Babs walked over to her cousins looking both alarmed and confused. "What's the matter cuz?"

"Don't play innocent with me! I know you've been bullying my sister and her friends!" She said straight to the point. She wasn't the element of honesty for nothing.

"What?" Babs look of surprise quickly turned to one of anger as she glared at Applebloom. "You little snitch! Why I outta…"

Applejack quickly stood in front of her sister (and in Applebloom's opinion not a moment too soon) and shielded her from Babs. The farm pony doubted she'd try anything but didn't want to take any chances. "Whatever you're thinking you better stop Babs. I won't let you lay a hand on my kin."

Suddenly Babs demeanor changed. "Hey you got it all wrong. I wasn't going to hurt her or nothing. You ponies take everything too seriously. I haven't been bullying anypony; we've just been playing around. There must be some kind of misunderstanding. Right Applebloom?"

Applebloom's cousin gave her a look that said "agree with me or you're going to regret it" but the red haired pony just looked away in fright. Babs resisted the urge to scowl at her and instead put on an innocent face for Applejack.

"Ha!" The older girl laughed. "I ain't buying a word of it! I'm pretty good at telling when someone's fibbing. And I got to say, I'm disappointed in you Babs." She sighed. "I heard you were bullied back in Manehattan. You know what it's like when somepony makes you feel bad. You should know better!"

Babs looked troubled upon hearing that. Part of her was just angry at Applejack, but part of her acknowledged that what she said was true.

"I'm sorry Babs, but I'm sending you home. Pack your bags—tomorrow you'll be on the first train back to Manehattan."

* * *

The next morning was bright and sunny as various ponies waited for the incoming train. It arrived only a few minutes later puffing smoke and making a good deal of noise. Many of the ponies at the train stop quickly got onboard after saying their goodbyes.

One of these ponies was Babs Seed, only she didn't say anything before getting onboard. With a last huff at Applejack she got on and didn't give Ponyville a single look back. The farm pony didn't have much to say to her either and was glad she didn't have to deal with her making a scene.

Only a few feet away the cutie mark crusaders watched this scene unfold. "Wow," Scootaloo exclaimed. "I can't believe she's gone just like that."

"Do you think she'll ever come back?" Sweetie Belle inquired.

"Ah doubt it." Applebloom answered. "She was none too happy with the talking to my sis gave her."

"Well I hope we don't ever see her again." Scootaloo had no trouble speaking her mind. "It's hard enough dealing with Diamond Tiara and Silver spoon."

"So…are you guys mad?" Rarity's little sister asked timidly. "That I told Rarity I mean."

"Hmm…" Applebloom paused for a moment in thought. "No, not really. It turned out you did the right thing after all."

"Nah we're not mad." The orange pony agreed with her friend. "If it wasn't for you, we'd still be bullied by her."

"There's one thing that still bothers me." Applebloom said. "My sister said Babs was bullied back in Manehattan."

"Really?" This surprised Scootaloo. "Wow that makes it…a lot worse actually."

Sweetie Belle nodded. "You'd think she'd have learned how much bullying hurts. To know that pain and still bully people…" She shook her head. "I guess that's the one thing worse than a bully."

"It's too bad." Applebloom sighed. "We could've been friends." The three friends watched as the train departed and disappeared off into the distance. "Oh well!" The young filly suddenly brightened up. "You guys want to go try and find our cutie marks again?"

"Of course!" Scootaloo instantly agreed. "I bet Rainbow Dash could give us some wicked ideas to try."

"Maybe Rarity could help?" Sweetie Belle suggested.

"Err let's go ask Rainbow Dash instead!" The orange pegasi said playfully bumping into her best friends.

"Race you there!" They leapt off the train station and raced each other back toward town.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
